Forks High
by smutgasm
Summary: There seems to be some nymphomaniacs at Forks High, let's see what happens with the students and their teachers.
1. Rosalie and her Principal

Forks High

Summary: There seems to be some nymphomaniacs at Forks High, let's see what happens with the students and their teachers.

Chapter 1: Rosalie and her Principal

"Ms. Hale!" the Spanish teacher, Jessica, yells down the hall trotting quickly after the student in question. "Ms. Hale you're dressed entirely inappropriately, head to the office this instant!" Rosalie smirked, she had been trying to get into the principal's office for weeks. So far she had only managed to get herself into a multitude of detentions but finally she was being sent to the office. She strutted down the hall with confidence, all too aware of the stares she received from boys and girls alike.

Rosalie Hale knew that she was beautiful, she had been told her entire life. She turned from a beautiful baby, to a beautiful child, into a beautiful woman. The one man that she wanted however, never spared her a second glace-her own principal. Edward Cullen had only been at her high school for six months, he was only 35 and her panties became wet every time she saw him. He was tall and slim but with broad shoulders, his jaw was carved from stone and his unmanageable hair always looked like he just finished the best fuck of his life. Rosalie wanted him and what Rose wanted she got. She reached the office and immediately went back to Mr. Cullen's office, knocked once, and entered.

"Ms. Hale, I'm assuming you got sent in for dress code?" He asked looking up from the papers on his desk, his bright green eyes scanning the length of her body slowly.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing sir?" She asked innocently fingering the hem of her sort bleached denim skirt. She licked her lips when he stood up from behind his desk and walked over to her.

"Well firstly we ban tank tops," his long index finger stroked the soft skin of her shoulder as he looked at the fitted wife-beater style black top that barred the sliver of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her skirt. "Secondly, skirts must reach the tops of the knee and this is wholly indecent," he said his hand slipping down to tug on the bottom of the jean skirt which barely covered her round ripe ass. Mr. Cullen leaned in his breath puffing across her neck as he whispered, "And Ms. Hale we strongly suggest underwear." His gaze zeroed in on her tight nipple poking through the skin tight tank top.

Edward turned away from the temptation before him and moved to lean on his desk; he couldn't help but look at the delicious sin standing before him. She cocked her hip and ran her hand across her collar bone, one little finger subtly flicking over her own tight nipple before she replied. "What will be my punishment sir?" Edward felt his pants tighten when she called him sir.

"What do you think is suitable Ms. Hale?" He asked watching his darkened eyes as one black beat up combat boot covered foot stepped forward and she slowly slinked towards him.

"Clearly, I've been a very bad girl…and my daddy tells me that bad girls get spanked. Don't they Sir?" She was only inches away from him and Edward was finding it very difficult to resist her when she so clearly wanted him just as much.

"Bad girls do get spanked, is that what you want?" he asked, his voice low and so aroused.

"Yes please Sir," she said, pulling her ruby red bottom lip in between her teeth. He wanted that red mouth wrapped around his dick.

"Bend over Ms. Hale," he gestured toward his desk. "I'm going to hell anyway," he mumbled under his breath as he locked his office door. When he turned back around he let out a low, "shit," there she was, bent over his desk. Her skirt was lifted up over her perfectly round peachy ass, her pussy lips peeking through pink and swollen and sticky. Edward let his eyes travel down the long length of her milky legs disappearing into those bad girl combat boots.

"I think someone is a little eager for punishment," he taunted approaching her slowly, carefully. His hands reached out and began to softly stroke the skin of her ass, rubbing it, gripping it, squeezing the flesh between the cracks of his fingers. He felt her purr under his ministrations and suddenly with his left hand still squeezing one cheek he reared back and smacked her ass. Rose felt the smack and then heat from his hand and she felt herself gush with arousal.

"Someone is enjoying their punishment," he said watching as her pussy lips became even more wet. He began to smack her ass again and again, watching his hand print whiten and then redden onto her skin. Rosalie couldn't hold back the little squeaks of pleasure from her mouth. Soon her ass was red and throbbing but the pain felt so good, real, erotic.

"mmm…such a good little girl, taking her punishment with hardly a sound." He stopped his assault and once again began to rub and grip the flesh of her butt. "Would the good girl like a reward?"

"Yes please sir," she said breathily pressing herself against the desk for any type of friction.

"Stand up," he ordered watching as she moved to rise up onto steady legs and turned around to face him, her skirt was still hiked up and she was flushed and breathless, beautiful.

He gripped her hips and slid her up onto her edge of his large desk where she was bent over, with a swipe he cleared the papers from behind her and pressed her back to lay across the desk her legs dangling off the edge. He kneeled in front of her hanging legs and pushed her skirt up even further on her waist licking his lips at the sight of her swollen glistening pussy.

"So pretty," he purred running the pad of his index finger down the slit, gathering her juices up with satisfaction. "So wet," he noted with pride.

"All for you sir, I'm always so fucking wet for you," she said panting with anticipation, she propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch his face between her thighs.

"A dirty little mouth?" he asked with a smirk before gripping her thighs and spreading them as far as he could, inhaling her sweet scent he leaned in and ran his tongue up the length of her slit.

"Oh god," she gasped, the sight of his bed hair between her legs almost doing her in, not to mention the feel of his mouth on her sex. He licked up the sticky sweet wetness on her lips before using his thumbs to peel back her sex to lap at her entrance, his tongue dipped inside her to lick up her essence straight from the source and Rose fell back on the desk no longer able to look at the sight between her legs. "Yes…fucking yes Sir!" she moaned her hands almost unconsciously moving to grip her tank top covered breasts between her hands. The round flesh overflowed around her small hands. Edward moved his mouth to quickly flick and alternately suck on her pointed sensitive clit while one of his hands moved to slip two long fingers into her ready hole. One of Rose's hand moved from her breast into his hair, threading her fingers into the thick strands holding his head to her she arched her hips up to meet his mouth. With the hand not inside her Edward moved one forearm across her lower stomach to hold her in place as he worked over her sex with his mouth.

"I'm going to…" she was breathing so hard that she couldn't even finish her sentence. She looked down the length of her body to see that Mr. Cullen was staring at her with practically black eyes as his mouth sucked her clit and he twisted his fingers to softly stroke her g-spot. "FUCK!" she screamed as her orgasm rushed across her body with wave like force, her legs clamped around her principals head and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Edward let her ride out her orgasm before pulling his wet fingers out and licking both her pussy and his own digits clean.

"Such a responsive little girl," he said standing up and leaning over her to capture her mouth in a heated kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and she immediately opened her mouth for his tongue to explore her mouth just like it had just explored her sex. Her hands were back in his hair and she could feel all of his hard body against her soft one. She also could feel his hard cock pressing against her hip bone. He broke away from their long kiss and stood, he undid his tie and began to unbutton his blue shirt.

"On your knees Ms. Hale," he ordered and she quickly obeyed. Rosalie slid off the desk and onto her knees in front of him. Edward peeled off his shirt as she undid his belt and pulled down his slacks and boxers, she was fixated on his long thick shaft as he stepped out of his clothes. Edward took the base of his dick in his hand and stroked it three times slowly; he loved the way her eyes did not leave his dick as if she was hypnotized.

"Look up at me little girl," he said, she tilted her head up and this was one of the hottest sights that Edward had ever seen. Her skirt was still bunched around her waist, he could see the tops of her breasts through her top and her black lined eyes were staring up at him with lust.

"Wrap that pretty little mouth around my cock," he said smacking her cheek lightly with the head of his dick. Her ruby red lipstick was smeared around her mouth but it made no difference when she took his shaft in her small soft hands and slid her warm mouth around the head. Edward gathered her long blond waves in his hands and guided her mouth onto him.

"Fuck that feels good baby," he moaned as she sunk further onto his cock. He began to push her faster and faster onto him and she went deeper each time. "Keep your eyes on me," he demanded, he wanted to see those big blue eyes as he fucked her face. Her hands moved from the base of his dick to hold onto his hips as he began to thrust into her mouth, she relaxed and soon he was hitting the back of her throat.

"Suck a good cock sucker, goddamn," he groaned throwing his head back in pleasure before looking back down at her angelic face with his cock spearing in and out of her sinful lips. He pulled her off of him and she gasped for hair, spit trailing from her mouth to the swollen head of his shaft.

"Lick it up babe," she eagerly began to lick every inch with her tongue, swirling it around the head, down the underside, before lathering his balls. "fuck yes," he took his own dick back in his hand and smacked her soft cheek leaving behind spit before tracing her plump mouth with the tip of his cock.

"Do you wanna be fucked?" he asked smacking her other cheek softly.

"Yes Mr. Cullen Sir," she said nodding vigorously.

"Get up here," he ordered and she stood up, he once again grabbed her waist and perched her on the edge of his desk. She braced her hands behind her as he stepped between her thighs. She threw her head back as he slowly began to push into her tight cavern; she stretched to fit around him.

"God you're so big," she moaned, rolling her head back up to look down where he was almost fully inside her.

"and you're so fucking tight baby," he moaned gripping her hips tightly as he pulled almost all the way back out before sinking back inside her. He began to pick up speed, pulling out and sinking back in again and again until he was slamming into her. He watched as she fell back onto the desk, unable to hold herself up. Her hand reached until she found the edges of the desk and the gripped hard and held on. He was fucking her so hard, his hands gripping her flesh as he speared into her over and over.

"Let me see you," he ground out, reaching forward to rip her tank top up over the top of her tits so he could watch the melon sized flesh bounce. Her rosy nipples were hard and pointing up as she arched her back with pleasure, her boobs bouncing and rolling as he slammed into her.

"I'm so close…" she moaned her eyes open and staring at him wide eyed. He moved one hand to grip her soft breast, squeezing the flesh and pinching the nipple. The other hand he splayed across her lower stomach his thumb plucking at her clit.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yes, I'm cumming!" she screamed and arched up as yet another orgasm hit her. Her body stiffened as pleasure burst through her supple body. Edward reached down and gathered her up from the desk in his arms. With his cock still buried in her pulsing pussy he lifted her up off the desk, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he relocated them into one of the chairs in front of his desk. He sat so that she was straddling him loosely.

Slowly she came down from her orgasm high and began to almost unconsciously grind down on his still hard cock.

"Come on ride me…that's a good girl," he said as she began to rise and lower on him. He quickly lifted her tank top over her head and threw it behind them. He latched onto one hard nipple with his mouth, plucking at the other with his long fingers. Rosalie was riding him with eagerness now, up and down, sinking down onto his hard shaft again and again, grinding her clit on his pelvic bone with every pass.

"Such a good little slut, fucking her principal," he said reaching around to grip her ass as she swiveled down on him. "You like it don't you baby?"

"Oh god yes, I love fucking you," she gasped as one of his fingers pressed against her puckered ass hole.

"I'm going to fuck you here too…would you like that?" he said huskily, he felt her pussy gush around him.

"Yes…" she breathed.

"I know you would, I can feel how much your pussy wants me," he said lifting his hips off the chair to slam into her from underneath as she pressed down from above. Soon their flesh was slapping together as they both chased yet another orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit…" Rose whispered as she felt the wave approaching again…she couldn't believe how many times she had orgasmed. Edward watched as he tits bounced in front of his face in high round circles as his hands gripped the soft flesh of her ass.

"Come all over this cock again baby," he demanded and she obeyed. Her cunt pulsed and squeezed his dick and it took everything in him not to cum yet…he had more plans for this slut. Her head dropped to his shoulder as her body pulsed with pleasure. He only gave her a moment before lifting her off of him and guiding her onto her feet.

"Bend over the desk again Ms. Hale," She practically collapsed across the desk, her bare tits were pressed against various papers and slips and she rubbed her nipples across them…hoping later he would remember her bare body was all over his desk. She felt him step up behind her and she spread her legs for him, his cock was pressing into her pussy and she shook when his dick rubbed inside of her sensitive walls. When he was slick with her juices he pulled out, quickly he gathered some more arousal on his fingers and prepped her tight ass hold making sure it was wet. He slipped one finger inside and then two, stretching and making room for his dick.

"Your ass is going to be so fucking tight," Rosalie willed herself to relax and just feel, soon his fingers were gone and she felt the blunt head of his dick making its way inside her. Slowly he pressed in and in and in until he was balls deep inside of her tight ass.

"Oh you are such a good little girl," he said gripping her ass as he pulled out and pressed back in slowly. At first there was a painful stretching but soon the feeling of him filling up was so so good and Rose was pressing back against him.

"Harder…" she begged.

"I knew you would love getting your ass fucked…all good little sluts do," he said lowly beginning to roughly slam into her ass.

"OH yes!" she moaned gripping the edge of his desk in front of him. Edward reached forward and grabbed a handful of her long blond hair at the base and pulled up, her back arched and he could see her tits bounce underneath her as he slammed into her again and again.

"Such a naughty little girl," he said reaching around with his other hand to slap her clit as he fucked her ass hard. "Getting fucked by her principal."

"Oh I love it, I love your cock…please fuck me more!" she begged, moaned, pleaded. Rose couldn't take all the sensations, his thick dick in her tight ass, his hand slapping her clit, her nipples brushing the desk beneath her as they bounced, or his strong grip on her hair.

"I'm going to make you cum again and then I am going to fill that ass up with cum," he growled, pulling her hair even tighter and slapping her clit faster and harder.

"I want you to walk around all day with our cum dripping down your thighs," he said his eyes watching her ass jiggle with every slam of his hips.

"Cum for me baby, gush all over my desk," he ordered with a dark voice.

"Oh yes…fuck, fuck, fuck, EDWARD!" it was the first time she had said his first name and it brought them both over the edge. Her pussy gushed and squirted all over her own thighs and on his desk, her back arched and she let out a high scream of pleasure. Edward felt himself release into her tight ass, it was the hardest he'd cum in a long time. He blacked out for a second, only knowing that his cock was spilling deep inside her tight little body. Finally they both fell limp with exhaustion; Edward slipped his limp dick out of her body and watched with dark satisfaction as his milky seed seeped out of her retightening asshole.

Rosalie stood up and straightened her skirt back down and reached down to grab her tank top and pull it on. Edward also located his clothes and quickly pulled everything back up and on. He walked around to the side of his desk and pulled out a drawer and threw her a large school t-shirt.

"Put this on," she pulled the t-shirt over her tank top which made her look slightly more decent.

"And next time you want to be sent to the principal's office, just drop by during lunch or after school. Okay Ms. Hale?" Edward said looking up at her with a smirk.

"Yes Sir," Rose smiled as she unlocked his door and exited his office. Mr. Cullen's secretary, Ms. Brandon, looked slightly flushed and Rose blushed as she headed back to her class.

Edward looked through his office door at his secretary, "After school I'll take care of your ease dropping Ms. Brandon." She felt herself shift in excitement and Edward smirked.


	2. Naughty Secretary

Forks High

Chapter Two: Naughty Secretary

"Ms. Brandon would you come to the conference room once you're finished up with your daily tasks," Alice felt herself tremble as her bosses voice boomed from the office phone she held to her ear. It was almost six o'clock and most everyone had gone home for the day except for her and her boss, the principal. Earlier today she had overheard something and Alice had no idea whether she was about to be fired or fucked.

After another fifteen minutes Alice packed up her desk, smoothed down her pencil skirt, and headed towards the conference room. With a deep breath she pushed open the door to the conference room and entered with bated breath.

Edward Cullen was leaning calmly against the long mahogany table, long lean legs crossed in his impeccable tailored suit and Alice felt her breath leave her.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Cullen," she whispered closing the door behind her and stepping further into the room.

"Yes, Ms. Brandon…I understand that you overheard some things in my office today." His voice was calm and controlled.

"Yes Sir but I would never mention…" she started desperate to keep her job.

"I don't know that for sure…how far would you go to keep your job Ms. Brandon?" he said moving towards her slowly.

"I would do anything Sir," Alice felt the space between her thighs become wet as he stalked towards her like a predator.

"Get on your knees," he said watching with darkened eyes as she obediently sunk down before him. She was so small and delicate with soft pale skin and big hazel eyes, he small hands deftly undid his belt and pulled down his slacks. His semi-hard cock fell out and she immediately took it into her soft palm and began to stroke him.

Her big eyes never left his as she slowly moved her mouth onto his dick, her lips wrapped around the head before sinking down the rest of his length.

"Mmm…you're little mouth is so hot baby," he groaned his hands threading into her short dark hair and guiding her mouth onto him again and again. He was hardening in her mouth and soon she could barely fit his girth and length into her mouth. Spit was gathering around the corners of her mouth and she was breathing heavily every time she pulled back for a breath.

"So good at sucking cock…" he muttered watching as her sloppy mouth move over him, her tongue running along his length as she eagerly took his cock in her mouth.

"Is it making you wet to suck this big cock?" he asked pulling her off of him and tilting her head back so that she was looking up at him.

"Yes Sir," he said nodding.

"Come here," he urged guiding her back onto her feet to stand before him. "Such a hot tight little body Ms. Brandon," he groaned unbuttoning her blouse and letting it drop to the floor. His hands followed the curve of her waist to her hips to unzip her grey skirt and let it drop to the floor. She was left in nude lace underwear and her black pumps. She stood in front of him while he unbuttoned his own shirt and slung it to the floor. His hands slid up her arms to cup her neck and pulled her towards him, she gripped his broad shoulders as their mouths met in a heated kiss. He quickly reached around to unhook her bra letting her pert breasts free. His thumbs rubbed tight circles on her taunt rose colored nipples.

"mmm…" Alice moaned as her worked her sensitive nipples with his talented fingers, her panties were soaked through. "Please…I need more," she begged.

"I know you do baby," Edward said pulling down her panties so that she could step out of them before walking them backwards towards the wall. He gripped her under her thighs and lifted her up bracing her against the wall. He lined his throbbing member up with her already soaked core and pushed in to the hilt.

"Oh fuck you're so big," she moaned her hand gripping his forearms as he began to slam into her, his cock filling her up over and over until she was screaming with pleasure.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YES!" She cried throwing her head back.

"You're a screamer aren't you baby, scream my name while I fuck you," he urged pounding her hard and fast and she let out high pitched shrieks of ecstasy.

"Oh Edward! Right fucking there…I'm gonna cum!" she gasped as he slammed into her four more times before she was coming over the edge, her body tensing and pulsing with pleasure.

"You've been such a good little girl; I'm going to give you a reward." Edward said slipping out of her his cock still hard as a rock.

"Jasper," he called. Alice froze when she saw her crush, Mr. Whitlock, the history teacher open one of the adjacent doors to the conference room and enter with a look of absolute lust.

"You have been such a good girl Alice, I thought I would give you exactly what you've wanted," Edward said sitting down in one of the chairs and taking his cock into his large hand.

Jasper was already stripping out of his clothes at record speed, revealing his toned slim body as Alice trembled, her back up against the wall.

"Mr. Whitlock…I, er, um…" she stuttered her mouth watering at the sight before her.

"Don't you worry darling I'm going to take such good care of you," he said gripping her neck and pulling her mouth to his. Edward watched with a smirk while lazily tugging on his throbbing member. Jasper backed them up to the couch in the corner of the room before pulling her on top of him, her legs draped on either side of thighs and he gripped her hips before pulling her tight pussy down onto his long cock.

"OH GOD!" she moaned as she began to ride him, her perky tits bounced in front of his mouth as she rolled and grinded on his cock.

"That's right sweetheart, ride that cock," Jasper drawled guiding her hips over him and watching her fuck herself on his dick.

"Are you going to cum again baby?" he asked as she began to ride him harder and harder, chasing her second orgasm as he moaned and writhed upove him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…oh my fucking god YES!" she screamed, arching her back as she came all over him.

Edward stood and approached the two on the couch and stood behind Alice, he reached down and gathered the sticky wetness of her release on his fingers before preparing her puckered hole. Alice was draped across Jasper's chest, breathing heavily when she felt Edward preparing her other hole, Jasper was still hard and ready inside her pussy.

Edward gripped her hips and lined his cock up and worked his way into her ass hole.

"Fuck," she said becoming more and more full as Edward pressed into her. Soon he was all the way inside and both men began to move in sync, in and out, again and again, filling her up so that her toes curled with blind blowing pleasure.

"You like being fucked by two guys don't you," Edward growled into her ear as he began to move more quickly in and out of her ass as Jasper pounded into her velvety pussy.

Jasper reached up and began to pinch and pull at her hard sensitive nipples causing Alice to cry out. Edward had both hands kneading the soft flesh of her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and watching his cock press into her tight little puckered hole.

"Shit you both feel so good inside me, never stop fucking me…" she begged dropping her head onto Jaspers shoulder, sweat beading on her body as her third orgasm approached swiftly.

"One more time baby girl," Jasper said thumbs rubbing her peaks, as his cock hit her g-spot on every pass.


End file.
